


Tre is bored and has a great idea

by Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake



Series: Sooo, I talked to my sister again... [2]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Billie being Billie, Billie is drunk, Crack, Gen, Mike is so done, Mike's sideburns, Tré being Tré, but where's his cat?, don't eat bubblebath foam, unreasonable amount of bubbles, we love Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake/pseuds/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake
Summary: Billie and Mike accidentally leave Tre alone.He is bored, has a great idea and there's nobody to stop him.It involves bubbles. Lots of bubbles.
Relationships: Tre & bubbles
Series: Sooo, I talked to my sister again... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910908
Kudos: 9





	Tre is bored and has a great idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walking_contradiction42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_contradiction42/gifts).



> I talked to my sister about yelling bubbles angrily to cheer yourself up. We both wrote a story about yelling bubbles angrily for a real reason. This is mine.

Tre was bored. 

He sat around in their tour van and nothing happened. 

This sucked.

He wanted to be entertained but there was nobody there to annoy or annoy others with. 

He was alone. 

So he would have to entertain himself.

This was an oversight on Mike and Billie’s part. They normally didn’t leave their friend alone. There was no telling what he’d do then. Tre had the habit to have „great ideas“ that would be fun for nobody but him and also destroy several thousand dollars worth of property. So they were usually there to stop him. 

Except they were high. Then they would help.

But today, neither was there. Mike had asked Billie to look after Tre and went to the barber to get his sideburns trimmed. These amazing sideburns didn’t grow there all by themselves after all. So Mike was currently gone, not worrying about a thing because he had cleared this with Billie after all.

How he could know his best friend so little is beyond me.

After the conversation, Billie had promptly forgotten about it and had instead decided to celebrate Jason’s birthday with him. So he was currently with Jason, getting drunk and telling everyone that it was his birthday. It was not indeed Jason’s birthday but at this point he was too scared to tell him. Billie too thought everything was alright because he had forgotten about Mike’s appointment and thought the other was surely taking care of it.

But he wasn’t so Tre was alone. And bored.  
He sang ,,All by myself“ because it seemed fitting and was his song and that entertained him for a while (read: 3 seconds).

Then he was bored again so he brought everyone’s clothes to the living room, made a nest and pretended to be an eagle.

That took about 5 minutes and then he was bored again.

Then he had another one of his great ideas.  
He got up, smiling like crazy and walked towards the bathroom. He got all of the bubble bath, dumped it in the sink and turned that on. The sink overflowed immediately and bubbles spilled everywhere. Tre left to get the soap bubbles, leaving the sink running. The others would be so glad to return to their magical bubble kingdom!

Tre was very proud of himself. This had truly been a great idea!

Billie returned about 20 minutes later after he found out that Jason’s birthday was indeed in November and not April. He couldn’t quite see the difference but whatever. He was also really drunk. When he opened the door to their van and was hit by a wave of foam, he simply shrugged and accepted it. Normally he would’ve stopped Tre but with him drunk and Tre being his usual self, his return only made things worse.

When Mike returned, newly trimmed sideburns glittering attractively in the moonlight, the wave of foam that came out of the door also had had glitter and chocolate chips added to it. Inside the van, Billie was throwing up violently and Tre was still eating the chocolate chip covered foam.

Mike was completely drenched in soap. Floating soap bubbles landed on his ruined hair and made him look like a murderous, sparkly unicorn.

,,What the fuck!“, he yelled angrily. ,,Bubbles?!“


End file.
